Seperti Yang Kulihat
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Aku kembali menemui semua harapan masa lalu yang kuduga pada awalnya adalah sebuah harapan kosong saja. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari kita RnR! RiRen For Al-sekoting challege!


"_Hujan yang membasahi bumi menjadi saksi bahwa jiwa itu melayang dan disucikan menjadi sebuah figur baru yang bisa mengubah langit berpelangi hitam putih. Reinkarnasi memang terkadang seperti sebuah metamorfosis yang berlomba dengan waktu yang berdetik tertawa."_

* * *

Title : Seperti Yang Kulihat

Pairing : RivaEre

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Summary : Aku kembali menemui semua harapan masa lalu yang kuduga pada awalnya adalah sebuah harapan kosong saja.

Genre : Hurt — Romanche

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, gaje, abal, alur cepat dll.

**for al-sekoting challenge**

* * *

_**Sebuah memori kekal terjalin, sangat indah kita bisa menyanyi**_

_** Menciptakan percikan api **_

_** Jantung terguncang sudah memiliki**_

GURAT buram delusi romansa itu terulang lagi—seperti rol film yang mendayu terbalik. Menggores lagi sebuah luka yang dalam pada kulit yang memucat. Ulurkan kasih tak terlihat senyum tunggal. Aku membuka album foto di sudut ruang tamuku. Dan yang membuatku tertarik adalah sebuah album berwarna putih, di mana ada fotoku dan kucing kesayanganku. Menelusuri bayangan kosong bulan dengan jari lunak. Aku seakan terhipnotis embun kenangan pada senja ilusi itu lagi.

"Eren…" gumamku menyebut nama kucingku itu. Berharap kucing berwarna putih dengan warna cokelat di bagian kepalanya—dapat mengeong dan menghampiriku. Aku merindukan dengkuran halus dan gelayutan manjanya di kakiku. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun—karena inipun aku menjadi lebih suka menyendiri dan tidak mempunyai pacar. Kucing imut yang memiliki warna mata hijau dan bisa berubah menjadi biru atau emas—cantik sekali. Bulu lebat bersih nan lembut. Badan yang berisi dan kekar. Oh, jangan lupakan kaki-kaki yang gemuk dan bergumpal lucu. Dan ada sebuah kalung lonceng kecil di lehernya.

Aku mengusap foto Eren yang sedang berguling lucu di teras rumah. Mulut merah jambunya sangat membuatku gemas. Sayangnya mulut itu mendadak pucat saat hari itu. Badannya yang berisi pun ikut kurus kering di hari itu. Hari di mana Eren sekarat karena sakit.

Hatiku sakit lagi saat mengenang hari itu. Tentu saja aku tidak seberlebihan Hanji saat titan kesayangannya mati. Aku hanya mampu terdiam dan mengusap sayang kucingku itu—sambil menunggunya benar-benar pergi. Padahal aku masih mengingatnya saat kuambil cepat dari dekat titan—waktu itu dia masih kecil.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah sutra suara bergema kekosongan dari kegelapan masih tersisa**_

_** Di luar takdir menunjukkan masa depan**_

_**Sebuah bekas luka pendarahan; mencari Anda**_

_**Sebuah keinginan yang tidak fana membawa kesimpulan**_

_**Menunggu hari serikat**_

Sebuah kabar datang padaku bahwa kawan karibku sudah memiliki anak. Aku diminta untuk menengoknya. Kalau disinggung seperti ini aku menjadi sedikit iri. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin mempunyai pasangan hidup dan bahagia selamanya hingga menunggu senja. Namun keegoisan dan kemunafikanku membuatku terkena boomerang buatanku sendiri.

"_Ohayou_, Grisha." Gumamku dingin seperti biasa. Aku hanya tidak mau membuang energi untuk beramah tamah pada oranglain sekalipun dengan sahabatku sendiri.

"Rivaille!" Grisha memelukku dengan pelukan persahabatan, "Bagaimana kabarmu, sobat?" pria berambut panjang seleher itu tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku melihatnya dia masih terlihat muda walau sudah kepala tiga.

"Tidak buruk." Gumamku sambil melipat kedua tanganku dan jangan lupa dengan ekspresi malasku.

"Ah, mari masuk." Grisha menyingkir dari ambang pintu lalu menyamping ke dinding agar aku bisa masuk ke kediamannya.

Aku memasuki rumah sederhananya yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk berleha. Sejuk, tentram, harmonis, dan mengingatkanku akan rumah keluargaku sendiri. Namun tentu saja tujuanku ke sini bukan seperti itu. Aku harus kembali pada tujuanku ke mari. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang ditunjuk Grisha—yang terdapat sebuah anugerah Tuhan lagi pada umat manusia.

"Oh, hallo Rivaille! Sudah lama di sini?" sapa Carla—istri tercinta Grisha. Wanita itu kini sedang membereskan kamar yang sedikit berantakan. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatianku pada subjek yang menjadi tujuanku datang ke mari. Seorang bayi mungil nan imut yang masih terbungkus kain untuk menghangatkannya. Bayi bersurai cokelat yang sedang terbuai oleh aroma lezat bunga tidur.

Tanganku tergerak untuk membelainya lembut—entahlah aku belum pernah begini sebelumnya. Dan parahnya kegiatan itu membuat bayi lucu tersebut membuka matanya. Aku sempat tercengang. Seperti doa jatuh, menerangi kesunyian.

Kakiku mundur karena tidak mampu menahan rasa keterkejutanku. Bayi itu… dia…

"Ada apa, Rivaille?" Tanya Carla bingung. Grisha pun juga menatapku khawatir. Mereka saling bertatapan dan bertanya-tanya tentang keterkejutanku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Aku segera mengembalikan wajah dinginku lagi, "Omong-omong, siapa nama bayi itu?" Grisha menghampiriku dan tersenyum malu.

"Maka dari itu kami menyuruhmu di sini. Kami sedang bingung. Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Grisha dengan senyum cerah merajuk. Pria yang sebelumnya adalah seorang bala tentara yang memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk bersekolah kedokteran itu menggaruk kepalanya yang kutahu tidaklah gatal.

"Kenapa harus aku?" aku berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan ini dan mendarat di situ. Dapat kulihat Carla membawakan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman untukku. Ah, aku ingat makanan atau minuman buatan Carla memang enak. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

"Entahlah. Kami hanya ingin mempunyai kenangan darimu. Kau dulu pernah membantuku saat hendak dilahap titan, bukan?" Grisha membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Ah, baiklah. Beri dia nama Eren."

.

.

.

_**Taman tandus itu kembali berbunga **_

_**Hal ini sepenuhnya mekar bunga sekarang**_

_**Santai dengan bulan malam merah.**_

Aku sedikit tersenyum saat anak berusia empat tahun di hadapanku ini tampak kegirangan sambil memegang mainan yang kuberi. Wajah imut dan iris mata berwarna hijau yang bisa berubah menjadi biru atau emasnya—sangat menampilkan keceriaan sekarang. Aku sangat suka saat anak ini tertawa atau tersenyum dibandingkan saat menangis. Lebih terlihat menggemaskan. Namun aku juga sering khawatir dan kasihan jika dia menangis. Apalagi amukan Grisha itu cukup dahsyat—walau dari luar terlihat ramah.

"Kau ini sangat sayang sekali ya, pada Eren." Celetuk Carla ramah yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman dan makanan untukku dari dapur, "Semenjak ada Eren kau jadi sering mampir ke sini." Karena tidak mendengar balasanku—aku malas menjawab, wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengusap sayang rambut anak semata wayangnya, "Eren sayang, kau harus bilang apa pada Paman Rivaille?"

"Terima kasih, Paman." Ucap Eren sangat menggemaskan. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah anak ini menghampiriku, memelukku, dan mencium pipiku dengan sayang, "Eren sayang Paman Levi!"

—DEG!

Jantungku mungkin nyaris terbang dari sangkar rusukku mendengar ucapan manis itu. Akal sehatku dikalahkan. Semakin lama dekat dengan anak ini aku menjadi semakin gila. Aku ingin memilikinya. Karena… dia persis seperti kucing kesayanganku.

"Eren, besok jalan-jalan yuk ke taman?" ajakku dengan lembut—sangat berbeda jika aku melakukannya dengan oranglain.

"Benarkah?" matanya yang bulat manis itu membesar—menambah kesan imut yang luar biasa untuknya, "Ibu, boleh ya?" rajuknya seperti seekor kucing yang bergelayut pada majikannya untuk mendapat makanan.

Carla mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Boleh. Tentu saja boleh." Dengan cepat Eren menghambur untuk memeluk ibunya. Wanita bermata emas itu membelai lembut kepala anaknya, "Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Levi?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Eren." Gumamku datar saat mendengar Carla meragu.

Esoknya aku dan Eren pergi bergandengan menuju taman yang sangat ramai. Banyak yang mengira bahwa kami adalah sepasang ayah dan anak. Aku hanya mampu tertawa dalam hati jika mereka mengetahui bahwa bocah imut yang kugandeng ini adalah calon pendamping hidupku nanti. Mungkinkah?

"_Nee_… Paman! Eren mau es krim!" pinta Eren menarik-narik bajuku. Tangan mungilnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya, oke kita ke sana."

Setelah membeli apa yang Eren mau, kami pun duduk di bangku taman. Eren kini sedang asyik menjilati es krim vanilla yang barusan kami beli di pedagang keliling itu. Lidah merah jambunya semakin mengingatkanku kuat pada _Eren_ yang lain—yang pernah kupunya. Yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah tisu untuk mengelap sisa es krim yang tercecer di pipinya.

"Sangat. Terima kasih, Paman."

Mendadak sebuah panggilan alam membuatku harus pergi sebentar darinya. Ah, aku benci ini! Mengapa itu selalu datang saat aku sedang menikmati detik-detik yang berharga dari sebuah maha karya alam yang terpampang dalam anak ini?

"Umm… Eren, Paman ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau tunggu sini, ya."

"Tapi…" Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya dan malah pergi untuk mencari toilet.

Rasanya sangat lega bila semuanya telah terpenuhi. Aku segera berlari menuju bangku taman yang tadi di duduki Eren. Namun seketika aku panik saat malaikat kecilku itu nihil.

"Eren?! Di mana kau? Eren?" aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Aku tidak menggubris bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan sekarang yaitu Eren. Aku berlari cemas mencarinya dan berusaha berkali-kali bertanya pada orang-orang, namun mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Bagai mencari jarum di antara tumpukan jerami.

Rasa takut perlahan menggerogotiku. Aku takut tidak bisa membawanya pulang. Aku takut Grisha dan Carla akan kecewa. Aku takut hatiku akan mati lagi. Aku takut kehilangan malaikat kecilku. Seperti yang kulihat dulu.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman. Menjernihkan dahulu pikiranku yang kalut dan kalap. Aku bingung harus mencari ke mana lagi. Mataku beredar mengelilingi seluruh sudut taman ini. Dan ada suatu subjek yang mampu mengunci pandanganku.

"Eren!"

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya yang sedang menangis di dekat semak-semak sambil memegang balon merah. Dengan reflek aku segera berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi kami dan menghambur memeluknya erat.

"Kau ke mana saja, sayang?" aku melepas pelukanku lalu membelai rambutnya lembut, " Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati!" dia sedikit tersentak kaget saat aku membentaknya.

Wajahnya yang bulat tertunduk sesal, "Maaf, Paman." Isak tangisnya masih belum lepas darinya. Aku segera mengangkat wajahnya dengan lembut lalu menghapus air matanya. Aku membenci dia yang menangis.

"Tidak. Maafkan Paman." Aku tersenyum lembut. Aku sendiri pun terkejut akan perubahan yang sangat drastisku ini. Hanya untuknya seorang. Hanya untuk Eren Jaeger.

"_Ano_… tadi aku ingin mengejarmu, tapi mendadak saat aku melihat pedagang balon aku jadi menginginkannya. Karena aku tidak mempunyai uang, ini jadi gratis. Tapi aku lupa di mana tadi aku duduk dan tidak tahu jalan karena taman ini luas sekali."

"Baiklah Paman mengerti. Sekarang ayo cuci mukamu dan kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau. Asal berhenti menangis."

Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat malaikat kecilku kembali tersenyum. Aku pun menggendongnya dengan dirinya yang duduk di tengkukku. Sungguh bagiku, inilah hari terbaik dalam hidupku yang kelam.

.

.

.

_**Cahaya jauh bernyanyi, memimpin bintang hilang**_

_**Tidur fajar ini amat dalam**_

_**Ah ... itu tak terbendung**_

Karena tidak mau hal itu semakin membengkak, aku memutuskan lari dari kenyataan. Aku meninggalkan Eren dan kota yang aman ini ke dunia luar. Berperang sebagai seorang prajurit gagah berkuda yang berlambangkan "sayap kebebasan"—ya, aku masuk dalam pasukan pengintai.

Aku terus berpacu dengan kudaku yang sudah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa agar bisa berlari kencang. Semilir angin menghempas tubuh dan rambut hitamku. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku merindukan Eren.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melupakannya," ucap Irvin Smith—atasanku. Pria bersurai pirang itu seakan mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Aku memang terkadang bingung dengan sifat misteriusnya. Namun aku sudah terlanjur menceritakan semua padanya kemarin—itu juga merupakan alasan agar aku bisa masuk ke pasukan pengintai.

.

.

.

_**Debu kenangan tertinggal kembali ku berbalik**_

Tidak terasa sudah sebelas tahun aku meninggalkan kenangan bersama Eren. Mungkin kini dia sudah besar. Yang kudengar Shiganshina sudah direnggut oleh para raksasa pemakan manusia itu. Rumah Eren. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar Eren masih selamat.

Saat aku dan pasukanku baru saja sampai di tempat di mana kami dipanggil, aku langsung disajikan dengan pemandangan menegangkan. Dua raksasa sedang mengepung dua anak remaja yang kuketahui satu di antara mereka adalah seorang titan yang menolong umat manusia. Aku segera berayun dengan 3D Manuverku untuk menebas dua onggokan daging tidak berotak itu.

"Oii para bocah? Bagaimana keadaan di sini?" gumamku.

Aku mengetahui bahwa bocah titan itu adalah Eren. Eren Jaeger yang selama ini kurindukan. Untungnya Irvin mengerti apa yang kumau. Ia sepakat akan membebaskan Eren dari hukuman mati. Kami menyusun skenario sedemikian rupa agar bisa membawa Eren pergi dan mengabulkan permintaan pemuda yang kusayang itu sebagai seorang pasukan pengintai. Walaupun untuk mengambil Eren butuh sedikit "kelembutan" dariku saat di persidangan. Aku Sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Erenku yang babak belur penuh darah hasil maha karyaku.

Dan karena aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, aku sangat bingung akan keadaan sekarang ini. Di mana aku hanya berdua dengan Eren tercekik keheningan. Kami sama-sama terdiam terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada rasa untuk berdiri dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman selamat datang di hidupku lagi—namun aku terlalu naïf.

"Umm… kopral, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." Suara Eren terdengar menggema merdu di ruangan yang kosong ini.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku marah karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Padahal aku mengenalnya sebening air yang mengalir di sungai dekat gedung ini.

"Omong-omong, aku sangat mengagumi kekuatanmu. Aku ingin bisa sekuat dirimu, kopral."

Mata sipitku melirik ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat dia tersenyum ramah. Ah, jantung ini kembali berdetak kencang. Membuatku benci akan perasaan ini lagi.

"Eren. Mainan itu kau taruh di mana?"

Tentu saja dia terkejut, "Maksud anda?"

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Mainan yang kuberikan padamu sebelas tahun yang lalu,"

Hanya angin yang berhembus di luar meramaikan hati. Pohon-pohon bergoyang merontokan daun-daun yang belum siap jatuh. Aku bangkit berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Aku hanya melihatnya dari ekor mataku—dia masih tercengang.

"Ya sudah jika kau tidak mengingatnya. Lagipula itu tidak penting." Aku pun berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian yang masih kebingungan di ruangan ini.

_"Apakah aku terlalu mudah untuk dilupakan?"_ batinku.

.

.

.

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku,**_

_**Cukup pejamkan mata dan berbaring diam dalam kenanganku**_

_**Apakah hatimu telah membeku? **_

Helaian rambut hitamku menari terbelai angin yang kini terasa dingin nan lembab. Aku kini tengah berdiri mematung sambil bertopang di pagar balkon luar kastil yang kami tempati untuk menyusun rencana. Aku termenung ditemani dinginnya suhu kala ini. Satu persatu butir-butiran air mulai turun membasahi setiap inci tanah bumi dari gumpalan awan kelabu yang sudah terbentuk sejak tadi. Air bening hasil siklus hidrologi jatuh dari kanvas hitam legam tanpa bintang malam ini yang mungkin cukup membuat orang basah kuyup kalau berada di bawah tetesannya.

"Kopral,"

Aku terhenyak dan langsung mencari sumber suara—yang kuduga berasal dari belakangku. Dan aku hanya menghela napas lelah saat dugaanku itu benar.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"_Etto_… soal tadi siang…" Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut yang sangat kelabu. Jemarinya saling berpaut menandakan bahwa dirinya kini sedang bingung untuk berbicara.

"Jangan mengulur waktu. Aku benci bertele-tele!" bentakku sembuatnya terkejut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi, dan…" aku tetap menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapannya—aku harap aka nada kejutan manis untukku, "Maaf aku tidak mengingat apa-apa."

—DOR!

Seakan ada sebuah panah api tajam beracun yang menusuk hatiku—membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Hujan badai petir itu kini malah tergelar dalam hatiku—menciptakan sebuah konser yang menyeramkan. Bagus! Inilah "kejutan manis".

"Oh, itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?" gumamku dingin, "Ya sudah, pergilah tidur. Kau masih harus berlatih dengan baik dan membersihkan tempat ini." Aku berlalu melewatinya yang masih berdiri mematung. Sesungguhnya aku sedang menangis saat ini. Namun tetap saja aku masih naïf.

Keesokan harinya kami sempat ke kota untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Lagipula Irvin pun ada urusan dengan beberapa perangkat kerajaan. Aku dan Eren kini berada di sebuah taman di Distrik Trost. Eren membeli es krim untuk menghilangkan panas di siang menyengat kali ini.

"Eren," gumamku. Dia segera menoleh dengan wajah yang belepotan es krim, "kau ingat hal ini?"

Eren terlihat memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau balon merah?"

Mata bulat Eren berkedip bingung. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Aku sangat lelah mengejar sebuah bayangan semu.

"Es krim? Balon merah? Mainan?" gumam Eren seakan sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra. Matanya terbelalak dengan sempurna.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, aku pun segera memajukan wajahku dengan wajah imutnya. Kedua bibir kami bertemu singkat. Aku tidak peduli di mana aku berada sekarang—karena yang kupedulikan hanyalah ingatan Eren akan diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren!"

Mata Eren masih terbelalak sempurna. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. Tubuhnya mundur sedikit menjauh dariku.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Eren datar namun sedikit kalap.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Mata yang sangat kusuka itu terpejam erat—mungkin berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang diriku.

"Paman Levi?"

.

.

.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku sambil menatap Eren dengan dingin, "Jadi maksudmu kau sedang amnesia? Dan Ayahmu 'lah yang menyebabkannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Dia terkejut kembali, "Umm… saya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Saya selalu merasakan debaran aneh dan merasa sangat senang jika berada di dekat anda. Tapi bukankah itu merupakan hal yang tabu? Maksud saya, kita itu 'kan sesama laki-laki."

Aku segera membelai surai cokelatnya lembut, "Cinta itu tidak memandang gender. Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja, di mana saja, dan pada siapa saja." Kami terdiam sejenak, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Saya juga mencintai anda, Kopral Rivaille."

Pada akhirnya rol film yang mendayu terbalik itu berubah menjadi normal kembali. Luka goresan itupun perlahan sembuh dan uluran kasih itu kini sepasang. Menjalin sebuah pelangi cinta baru walau sedikit tabu.

* * *

Gomenasai bila fict ini jelek sekali #saya ngebut ngetiknya TAT sudah begitu mata sudah 5 watt

Fyuuuhh capek ngetik ini dalam 1 hari :( tapi nggak apa-apa :D untuk minna-san, apa sih yang enggak? :D

ayo mohon reviewnya ^o^ kasihanilah diriku ini yang sudah tidak berdaya XD #heleh


End file.
